<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyeurs by horrorgirl89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539904">Voyeurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorgirl89/pseuds/horrorgirl89'>horrorgirl89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Bearded Chris Evans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Los Angeles, One Night Stands, Pool Sex, RPF, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorgirl89/pseuds/horrorgirl89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're starting to become a bit of a celebrity. So when your two best work friends invite you to hang out one night, you didn't expect it to be here. You definitely didn't expect to meet...him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyeurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the twins. Thank you for putting up with me and reading this trash and the other trash fic I've been writing. I love you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” You look at your new friends hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t know how exactly you were cast on such a popular Netflix show. But you quickly became friends with your co-stars despite being a little older than both. Dacre Montgomery and Joe Keery  became constants in your daily life either on set, over text or FaceTime, or hanging out when you all were all in the same town. Since all three of you finished filming a few weeks ago, you decided to meet in Los Angeles to spend a few days hanging out. You were glad for the break, especially after signing on for three more seasons just days after wrapping up your second season.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted an LA experience, love.” Dacre turned the full Billy smile onto you.</p><p> </p><p>“You know….I regret that I went to that audition. I also regret being excited that they were bringing your character back to life. This is ridiculous. I said LA experience as in shopping and whatnot. Not going clubbing. I still don’t know where anything is!”</p><p> </p><p>You found that moving here to be closer to the studios and auditions was easier. You originally flew in and auditioned when your agent called. You glowered at the guys in what you hoped was a scary look. The smiles on both their faces said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, princess,” Joe patted your calf that was stretched out near his end of the couch. “Go get dressed. Hair and make up if you want but you’re a knockout without it. We’re going. I already called to get us a table. We’ll get changed in the bathroom. We’re leaving in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling under your breath, you stand and head for your bedroom. Rummaging in the closet, you pull out a short, deep blue dress. You know the color will look good under club lighting, as there is a slight shimmer to the fabric. The spaghetti straps and deep cut that extends to just a few inches above your navel will certainly catch a few eyes. You also grab your new silver Louboutin’s to complete the look.</p><p> </p><p>You certainly aren’t looking to go home with some Hollywood douche-bag. But you can at least enjoy the attention.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly do your hair so that it hangs sleek around your face just as you like it. You take extra care with your make up, going for a Smokey eye and a nude but glossy lip. A few swipes of highlighter later, and you’re ready to go. Knowing that one of the boys will carry your phone, you forgo bringing a bag. You make a mental note to take your ID out of your current wallet and give it to one of them.</p><hr/><p>Dacre chokes on the water he’s sipping when you renter the living room. You rush over and pat his back as he finishes his coughing fit. His eyes run up and down your body appreciatively and he grins.</p><p> </p><p>“If I was single and Joe wasn’t here…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well…you aren’t, and Joe is. We both know we’d never ruin our friendship that way.” You grab your usual wallet from the counter, pulling your ID out and tapping it on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! I said get dressed to go out. Not get dressed so Dacre and I try to get you in bed. Not that I don’t love you, Dac, but that’s too much for even me.” Joe grins and points at your shoes. “Glad to see my birthday present to you is finally getting some use.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same, mate. But it’s an interesting thought.”</p><p> </p><p>You hold your phone and ID out to Dacre, knowing he’s the most responsible out of the three of you. He silently takes both, shoving them in his jeans pocket. You’re envious for a moment that they get away with jeans and button ups, while you must get dolled up. But then you remember that they’re doing this for you so maybe you should enjoy getting some attention.</p><p> </p><p>Joe’s phone pings in his pocket, signaling that the Uber he called has arrived. You lock the door behind you and hand your keys to Dacre as well. He smirks and makes a half-hearted mumbled about being your new purse. You smile at him before walking ahead of both boys to the car waiting outside. You’re momentarily glad you chose a ground floor apartment. Those stairs from the other floors would have killed you. You hear both men groan behind you and you hold back laughter.</p><hr/><p>You aren’t surprised the boys took you to Voyeurs in West Hollywood. The place was well known as being a playground for the rich and famous. You were getting a slight following of fans but weren’t nearly as popular as your two friends were yet. It was surprising when the hostess looked shocked when she saw you arrive. She quickly showed the three of you to a booth like table along one of the walls. When you turned to thank her, she had asked if she could possibly have your autograph when you left. You agreed of course, but also made sure whether you would need to be discreet about it.</p><p> </p><p>It  took everything you had to not look around and stare at the other bar patrons. Joe and Dacre both seemed to know some of the other celebrities in the room. One or both would occasionally get up and wander off to say hello. This left you at the table alone, drinking the champagne that was ordered and nodding along to the music pumping through the club. You were shocked when someone sat down next to you after being alone for almost twenty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. I have to say I’m a huge fan. My oldest nephew got me into the show, and I have to say, you’re the best character on it.”</p><p> </p><p>You sputtered into your glass as you looked up into baby blue eyes. Your mind shut down for a moment before you realized who this man was.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, I’m such a meatball! Sorry. I’m Chris.” He held his hand out to you.</p><p> </p><p>You gently put your much smaller hand into his. “I’m aware. Chris Evans. Captain America. Jensen. Colin Shea. I can go on and embarrass myself further, but I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris smiled and tipped his head back in laughter. You internally cringed at how pathetic you sounded. But when his eyes met yours again, you saw they held no mirth, only pleasant amusement. You smiled back and took a small sip of your drink to quell your nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“I was meeting some old friends. Kind of a reunion. I noticed when you came in. You’re stunning. You’re dates seem to keep leaving you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re just my friends. Obviously, we’re coworkers.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris nods, raising his beer to his lips. You take a moment to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. You instantly wish you had worn panties, at least they would help keep your dress dry for a little bit longer.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour later you find your table overrun with some of the hottest men in Hollywood. Joe and Dacre had reappeared when Chris’s friends arrived. You were smiling and laughing at something Idris Elba and Jeffrey Dean Morgan were telling you about what Chris did while filming The Losers. Chris looked embarrassed but did nothing to stop their story. When they finished, Joe got their attention and asked questions about his favorite scenes. You noticed Dacre smiling brightly over Chris’s shoulder. He winked at you when you met his eyes as Chris leaned closer to your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“As fun as this is…” you held back a gasp as heat looked low in your belly from the brush of his lips and beard on your ear. “What do you say we go somewhere quiet? I can’t say I don’t want more than getting to know you though. That dress is killing me.”</p><p> </p><p>You lean back attempting to look like you’re carefully considering what he’s implied. You know rightly that you may not get this chance again. You nod once, blushing when Chris turns to ask Dacre to let you both out. You hold your hand out to Dacre, boldly meeting his eyes. He hands over your phone, keys, and ID. He whispers in your ear to be safe and enjoy yourself. He glances quickly to where Chris is saying goodbye to Jeffrey and Idris. Both men raise their hands to you, calling over that they’d love to hang out again. You look back at Dacre, thanking him and promising to call him tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Chris holds your hand as you exit the club. His car is already waiting outside, and he helps you into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the articles about you owning a Jeep were false. I’m more of a sports car girl. But this is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a dog. Dodger? It’s easier to take him places in this. And it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>You pass the drive talking about various things. You tell him about your upbringing. He tells you about growing up in Boston. He asks how you ended up on Stranger Things, and you tell him. He talks about his life before he made it big, throwing in some small stories about his earlier works. Finally, you arrive at his home. You look away as he types the code into the pad at the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have brought you here. I know we don’t know each other but I trust you to not break into my place, Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>You shrug nonchalantly, unable to voice how his words make you feel. When you pull up to the door, Chris barely puts the car in park before jumping out to get your door. He grips your hand to help you down and allows you to hold onto him as he leads you to the door. He steps back as he holds the door open for you. You don’t miss the way his head tilts down just as you pass him. You instantly put more emphasis on your walk to showcase your backside to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wine? I have both red and white?”</p><p> </p><p>“White please.” You hear yourself answer as you take in the little bit of his home you can see. “I’m jealous. I live in an apartment right now. I don’t know what I would do with a whole house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he takes your hand in his, leading you through the front hall and past the living room. He stops to let you set your things on a side table in the room. “I’ll light a fire outside.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You sit outside at his fire pit for what seems like hours. You’ve talked about anything and everything. You’re basking in this moment to get to know someone you’ve had a crush on for years. You’ve kicked your shoes off and curled your legs under yourself. Chris has moved closer to you as you’ve been sitting there. Every so often he reaches out to touch your hand or push your hair away from your face. Those light touches have made you so wet, you wonder if you’ll have to offer to pay to have his outdoor cushions cleaned.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve fallen into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Taking a final sip of your wine, you stand and pad softly to the edge of the pool. The idea had been in the back of your mind all night. You made the decision to go ahead and just be bold. Looking over your shoulder at him, you slowly raise one hand. Lightly gripping one strap of your dress, you slide it down your arm before repeating the process with the other strap. You pull your arms the rest of the way out of your dress, grasping the bunched material in your hands. You slide the dress over your hips, bending over to slip it down your legs. When you stand back up, you look over at Chris again. You give an internal squeal when you notice his jaw clenching and unclenching. You swear you can hear the wine glass in his hand breaking. You thank yourself for unconsciously not wearing a bra tonight either.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling coyly at him, you turn to face the pool. Raising your arms over your head, you dive headfirst into the pool. When you resurface, you thank whoever invented waterproof mascara. You’re sure your shadow is running. Chris is staring into your eyes as he kicks his shoes off before standing. Reaching behind his head, he pulls his shirt up and off. Those hard planes of muscle you’ve dreamed about are laid bare for you to see. He works at the buckle of his belt as he moves towards the water’s edge. He’s yanking his pants and boxers down at the same time. When he stands, you take in his torso before lowering your eyes to the hard length of him against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Chris is in the pool in a flash, swimming to where you stand. He surfaces against you, sliding up your body before towering over you. You run your hands up his chest, looping them behind his head. You pull him down, pushing your lips to his. He kisses you back as he runs his hands down your sides, pushing you back towards the wall of pool. You gasp when you feel the cool tile against your skin. Chris pulls back, his pupils blown wide as he takes deep breathes to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” his voice has dropped a few octaves, but he sounds unsure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never been surer of anything in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips meld against yours, tongue swiping along your bottom lip. You reach your own out to meet his. He pulls away to run kisses down your jaw. When he finds a spot behind your ear that has you gasping, he stays there to nip and suck. One of his hands finds its way to a breast, rolling and pinch the nipple in expert fingers. You grip his cock in your hand, slowly sliding your hand along him. You’re not surprised that he’s as long and thick as he is. Honestly, you were worried he would be smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, if you keep doing that we won’t get far for a little bit.” He’s gasping into your neck. The words come out almost like a plea.</p><p> </p><p>You slowly let go of him. Chris lifts his head to look in your eyes. You pout slightly at him, but gasp as his hands grip your hips. He lifts you up onto the edge of the pool. He slides a hand down on leg, gripping your ankle before throwing it over your shoulder. Any protests you may have had die on your lips as you feel his tongue hot and heavy against your center. Your hands find their way into his hair as his slowly licks and sucks at your clit. When he slides one long finger into you, your head falls back with a moan. Not removing his mouth from you, he curls his finger as he thrusts. When you gasp his name, he knows you’re close.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, Kitten. Cum for me,” he growls just a breath away from your core.</p><p> </p><p>When his tongue finds you again, you’re a moaning, pleading mess. You’re gripping his hair so tight; you are sure you’ll have to apologize later. When he goes from licking at you to outright sucking on your clit, you come undone on his mouth. His tongue laps at the juices flowing from you, making your orgasm last just a little longer. While he pulls back, you’re gasping for air and looking down at him with determination.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t last in your mouth. I can’t wait any longer to be in you.” You smile at his words, sliding back into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>He wraps your arms around his neck as you lift yourself in the water. You wrap your legs around his waist, the weight of his cock pressed against your still sensitive pussy. He reaches a hand between you to line himself up with your entrance. As he thrusts inside you, his lips find yours again to swallow your cries. He pulls back to groan and tell you how tight you are. You aren’t sure if it’s you that’s <em>that </em>tight or if it’s because he’s so <em>big. </em>He sets a slow but hard pace, using his hands on your waist to move you on his cock. You feel the coil tighten low in your belly. Chris is murmuring encouragement in your ear as you cling to him. When his fingers slide between you to rub against you, you flutter around him. It takes just two more thrusts before Chris stills inside you, your name mixed with <em>Fuck</em> and <em>you feel so good</em> falling from his lips. You feel him pumping himself into you. You know there will be bruises on one side of your waist from where he grips you tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>You instantly grip his chin to get him to look in your eyes. “Hey. Stop it. Don’t ruin this. I’m on the pill. I’m clean, so I hope you are too?” He nods but doesn’t lose the look of shame running across his face. “Good. I don’t know about you, but id like to shower. Id also like to possibly do this maybe once or twice more?”</p><p> </p><p>His grin is boyish and handsome. “Baby, I’ll give you whatever you want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two things. Voyeur's is an actual club in West Hollywood. I did a little research. And there was an article about the cars the Avenger's cast owns. Evans was listed as owning a Jeep. I forget if it was a Wrangler, Liberty, or whatever. </p><p>I have ideas for another story or two that I could do to make this a collection. Let me know if you're interested. =]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>